gtffandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto V
'Grand Theft Auto V '''is the sequel to Rockstar Games's Grand Theft Auto IV. This concentrates one year after the events of GTA IV on Niko Bellic with old friends returning and new characters than Niko will work with. Story The game starts one year after GTA IV with Niko Bellic driving in his yellow Lamborghini Gallardo when he suddenly witnesses his cousin Roman being chased by two cars. Niko chases after them and shoots the gunmen. Afterwards, Niko and Roman head to a 5 floor mansion covered in gold, their home. It is revealed that the two Bellics are rich and their name echoes throughout Liberty City. Roman has become an important millionare and buisnessman as the CEO of Bellic Enterprises while Niko has given up his vengeful past full of betrayal to pursue the American Dream. Soon, Niko learns from a packaging form sent to him and Roman that their 3 relatives, 2 of which are Niko's brothers and the other is Roman's brother, are moving to Liberty City. Niko is delighted that their relatives are coming so the Bellic family will become stronger. However, Roman is worried that they will keep beating up him as they did in his childhood back in Europe. Eventually, they arrive off the cargo boat "Platypus", the same boat that Niko arrived in from Europe. They quickly become settled into life in America and meet Alexandre Mikarov but the two soon become in debt. Needing money, the three ask Niko to lend money to them. However, Niko says that Roman has all the money, not him. So, the four drive to Roman's mansion to ask Roman. Niko stays outside and waits for them. He gets a call from Packie, Niko's old Irish friend to meet him at the Triangle Club for a talk. Niko tells him that he will be there soon. The three return and tell Niko they have the money. Soon, after they are dropped off, Niko gets a call from Roman about their relatives. He says that Ivan shot him in the stomach while Andrei and Vladimir beaten him up and stole his money.Niko still thinks that his brothers and cousin are not bad and tells Roman it's all in his head. Then, Niko drives to the Triangle strip club in Bohan to meet Packie in the bar. While drinking and talking, Packie gets a call from an unknown person, telling him to go to the roof of Rotterdam Tower. Packie and Niko drive to the entrance to Rotterdam Tower. Once a few floors from the roof, they are ambushed and are forced to fight up to the top. They get to the top and find Andrei Bellic preparing to commit suicide. He says that Vladimir and Ivan and even Roman now hate him and he's in debt. Before Niko can grab him, Andrei shoots himself and falls off the tower. Packie and Niko decide to hide the body before Roman can see. They throw him into a dumpster and Niko drops Packie off to his house. Later, Niko meets Matthew Alonso, a Spanish drug lord who used to deal with drugs and weapons. Alonso tasks Niko to find a Spanish goverment official who has come to track down Alonso. Niko gets a call from Matt about the location of the man, whose name is Bruno Garcia and is hiding in the local Liberty City Casino. Niko finds Garcia talking to other goverment officials of America about drug deals that they will organise. Niko then shoots Garcia in the head and kills the other officials in a gambling room. Matt calls Niko and is told that they have all been killed. Matt is impressed by what Niko has done and tells him to come back to his house for another task. There is another man that Matt needs to kill, he is the Spanish President on holiday. Matt and Niko are aided by Matt's friends and accomplices, more drug dealers and counterfeiters. The gang discover that the president has more security than the Mayor of Liberty City. While the president is being escorted to a meeting to the town hall, the gang ambush the convoy and take control of the SWAT Enforcer convoy truck. They leave it into an alleyway and take a normal car with the president inside. They take him to the town hall with many people shocked. Outside, SWAT, LCPD and Army units wait outside for the gang to come and point guns at the entrance. The Spanish President is killed by Niko and the gang escape the city into Broker. Niko then gets a call from Roman about Andrei, who he thinks is missing. Niko confesses that Andrei commited suicide and was found dead at the bottom of Rotterdam Tower. Roman tells Niko that Vladimir and Ivan are still fine but have moved to Liberty City. Vladimir has even started a cab business that can rival Brucie Kibbutz's car business. Niko then visits Brucie, who is in a terrible shock. He said that his home has been burned down and his business has been ransacked. Niko asks him who did it, to which Brucie replies it was Vladimir Bellic. Niko becomes enraged and now discovers why Roman was scared of him. Brucie and Niko drive to Vladimir's house and fight through it. Then, the two break to Vladimir's room and find him holding a grenade to them. Brucie beats up Vladimir savegely with him leaving bruises and cuts. Niko finishes off his brother by shooting him 3 times: one for Roman, one for Brucie and one for himself. Niko calls Roman and lies about Vladimir's death. Roman respects him for that and says he hated him anyway. Niko then works again for Matt and "Little" Jacob Hughes for more deeds. Jacob and Niko take down a full Jamaican/American drug gang in a shootout at a Chinese restraunt. Matt, Niko and the Spaniard Drug Lords engage in a conflict at the Hercules nightclub. After the shootout, "Gay" Tony Prince rings up Niko and tells him he did a very good thing as his nightclub was getting heated up. Gay Tony then tells him that he can do many deeds for him now alongside his sidekick, Luis Lopez. Tony asks Niko and Luis to get money from his boss, Daniel Johnson from his business. Niko and Luis however get tangled up in a shootout between Daniel's goons and Alexandre Mikarov's men. Soon, Mikarov's men get the money but Niko and Luis kill them all. They drive back to Tony, who rewards them with cash. Later, Tony tells Niko to kill Johnson, who is living in the "Casa del Liberty" Hotel in Algonquin. When Niko busts his door down, he sees his brother Ivan in the middle of a drug deal with Johnson. Ivan explains that he has been in connection with Daniel ever since moving to America. Niko shoots Johnson in the head and then shoots Ivan in the stomach three times. Roman then discovers Ivan's death and proposes 3 seperate funerals for the lost brothers. Niko rings up Packie, Jacob, Matt and Brucie to come along. They accept and come to the church. In the middle of the cremation however, a convoy of cars pulls up and opens fire on the mourners. Niko and Jacob protect everyone while Packie, Brucie and Matt move the coffins to another location. Roman joins Niko and Jacob, who drive to Firefly Island. Later after the funeral, Niko meets an Italian crime lord called Fabio Granatelli, who knows about the ambush. He says that the people were the Italian crime family, the Porpellis and are the rival family of the Granatellis. Niko becomes friends with Fabio's brothers: Ezio, Bernardo, Leonardo, Geovanni and Francesco and does more deeds for the family. Soon, the Granatellis set up a drug deal at the Porpellis's apartment, where they hope to make peace. Niko and the Granatellis are ambushed though by another crime family, the Zanettis. Ezio and Leonardo die in the gunfight and the others escape. The remaining Granatellis are so furious they declare a gang war between the Porpellis and the Zanettis. Soon, Roman calls Niko to go to the local casino, which he accepts. However on the way, the two cousins see that Roman's mansion has been burnt down. Roman asks a cop who did it and the cop replies "Two men: Alexandre Mikarov and Michael Shark". Niko says that Mikarov is a "back-stabbing, bitchy traitor" and only cared for rewards. Roman gives Niko a name who might find Michael Shark and his name is Robbie Masterson, leader of the biker gang, The Devils of Liberty. Niko meets Robbie, who he has to complete deeds for first including stealing bikes, elimenating biker gang leaders and peforming deals. Finally, Robbie reveals the location of Shark. He is hiding out in the Liberty City Casino, the same place where Niko took down Bruno Garcia. He drives there and finds Shark gambling. Then, Niko shoots him in the head and tells him that he shouldn't have worked with Mikarov and burned down Roman's home. Robbie is delighted and makes Niko the Vice President of his biker gang. Niko does more work for Matt, Robbie, Tony and the Granatellis including a kidnap of Marco Zanetti, leader of the Zanneti family. Fabio calls Niko to tell him that Marco has been interrogated and tortured and leaves his family out of the picture. Niko also gets a call from Alexandre, who insults Niko many times before Niko finally tells him that the partnership is broken off and he will never kill or work for him ever again. Soon, Robbie calls Niko and says that Matt has been betraying Niko ever since the day he met him. Robbie tells him that he will give Niko $500,000 if Matt is killed. Later, Matt calls Niko to tell him that Robbie has also been betraying Niko too. This gives Niko a choice. (If Niko kills Robbie, Matt is happy but tells Niko he never wants to see him again. If Niko kills Matt, Robbie rewards Niko $500,000 and tells him they can still hang out). Later, Tony asks Niko for more work, to which he accepts. He tells Niko that a rival nightclub owner, Mark Ridge, has been trash-talking Tony and his nightclubs and wants to kill him. Niko finds Mark sitting alone in Middle Park and snipes him from the top of the Empire State Building. Tony rings Niko to find out what happened. Niko tells him that Mark is dead. Soon, Fabio calls Niko to tell him that Ray Bulgarin is being brought back into Liberty City and having a meeting at the Liberty City Casino. Niko thanks Fabio and rings Roman that Bulgarin has been found. The two cousins go inside the casino and find Bulgarin gambling. Niko throws a grenade over and sees many bodies fly, none of which are Bulgarin's. After a furious fight between Niko and Bulgarin's goons, he finds the Russian about to shoot the two with an AK-47. Niko explains that Bulgarin shouldn't have worked with Dimitri Rascalov, Niko's old enemy, for diamonds and rewards. Bulgarin is shot dead not by Niko, but by Roman. Roman says that Niko can have the kill but he hated Ray anyway. Then, Niko gets a call form Geovanni Granatelli about a deal involving $100,000,000 worth of diamonds that is taking place at the Statue of Happiness but involves Alexandre Mikarov. Fabio later calls and tells Niko not to do the deal because it would be a risk being killed by Alexandre and not having the money. Then, Tony rings Niko to tell him about the deal and tells him to accept it. This gives the player a choice. He/She can either go to do the deal or kill Alexandre himself. ''WARNING! SECTIONS CONTAIN PLOT SPOILERS! (Deal ending) If Niko decides to do the deal, he will take Tony to do the deal with him. Alexandre will take out the diamonds an be killed by Niko and Tony. The two take the diamonds and escape back to Hercules. Tony tells him that it was a nightmare back at the island. Later, Roman calls Niko and tells him that Bellic Enterprises has entered reconstruction and that it will be opened today. Then, Niko arrives and sees Roman cut a big red ribbon covering the entrance. The crowd cheer with excitment. But soon an assassin, ordered by Bulgarin before his death, arrives and tells Niko that it is a "Present from Ray Bulgarin" and pulls out an RPG. He fires multiple times but Niko shoots him several times then finds out one of the missiles exploded right by Roman and injured him. The new building collapses and everyone evacuates. Soon, Niko discovers that "Bulgarin" who was killed at the Casino, was really Bulgarin's associate. Roman is left nearly dead in hospital while Niko, Packie and Jacob decide to hunt down Bulgarin and Mikarov, who are hiding out at Middle Park. The three spot them and hunt them down. They go into a car and chase after the two. Packie and Jacob fire on the car and they see lots of flames. The car explodes and they all fall out. Packie and Jacob kill Mikarov while Niko himself hunts Bulgarin. He finds him at the top of the abandoned Bellic Enterprises. Niko kills him and sees him fall off right in front of Mikarov's dead body. Roman calls Niko and says he's going to die soon. Niko goes straight to Algonquin Hospital and finds Roman